clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Dragon Rainbow/September-2015-Update-Live-Ticker
center|700px|link= Gute Neuigkeiten! Eben wurde das nächste Update angekündigt! In diesem Blog-Beitrag werde ich immer neue Ankündigungen, geleakte Infos und was wir sonst noch so zum Thema September-Update finden mit euch teilen. Also haltet den Tab offen und aktualisiert den Beitrag ab und zu. 13. September 14:20 Uhr: Das Update wurde angekündigt. center|link= 14:48 Uhr: Anoushka von Supercell bestätigt, dass die ersten "Sneak Peeks" erst morgen kommen. center|link=|700px 14. September 13:57 Uhr: Forum-Post von Marika, der besagt, dass dieses Update kleiner wird, aber die Entwickler bereit für ein großes Update sind, welches auf der ClashCon angekündigt wird: Ankündigung #01: Der neue Blitzzauber auf Level 7 verwüstet Gebäude und Truppen gleichermaßen! link=|400px Exklusive Ankündigung #01: Die Armee-Übersicht ist nun auch auf der Clankriegs-Karte sichtbar! 14:03 Uhr: Galadon stellt den Blitzzauber in einem Video vor. Außerdem erwähnt Galadon, dass es weitere Änderungen am Blitzzauber geben wird, die demnächst angekündigt werden! Außerdem sollen die Blitze des Blitzzaubers näher beieinander sein. Außerdem soll der Blitzzauber auf Level 6 bereits auf Rathaus-Level 9 verfügbar sein! Level 5 und 6 des Zaubers machen auch mehr Schaden. thumb|left|400 px 16:04 Uhr: Chief Pat will in weniger als einer Stunde auf Kamcord einen Livestream machen und dort den neuen Blitzzauber testen und über Dinge diskutieren, die er gefunden hat. 16:19 Uhr: Hier haben wir im Detail alle Infos zum überarbeiteten Blitzzauber zusammen gefasst! 18:57 Uhr: Chief Pat deutet eine weitere Ankündigung für 20 Uhr an. 20:00 Uhr: Neue Ankündigung + Video. Ankündigung #02: Überarbeitete Gift-, Erdbeben-, und Frostzauber! 400px|link= '''Exklusive Ankündigung #02:' Frostzauber frieren jetzt auch Luftruppen ein! Video-Ankündigung #02: thumb|left|400 px 21:51 Uhr: Wir erklären die Änderungen an den Zaubern. Den Beitrag findest du hier. 15. September 14:00 Uhr: Neue Ankündigung + Video. Ankündigung #03: 25 neue Mauern wurden zu Rathaus 10 hinzugefügt! Und sieh dir das brandneue Aussehen der Level 11 Mauern an, auf Wiedersehen elektrisches blau! 400px|link= Video-Ankündigung #03: thumb|left|400 px 14:12 Uhr: Aufgrund von Internetproblemen konnte Anoushka von Supercell die exklusive Ankündigung erst später einfügen. Exklusive Ankündigung #03: Lavahunde können keine Lufttruppen mehr angreifen! center|link=|700px 17:33 Uhr: Das Update (oder ein Teil davon) wurden geleakt. Erfahrt hier mehr. 20:00 Uhr: Neue Ankündigung + Video. Ankündigung #04: Totale Zerstörung im Clankrieg - wenn das Ergebnis am Ende des Kriegs das gleiche ist, dann gewinnt der Clan mit mehr erreichten Prozent pro Angriff! 400px|link= Video-Ankündigung #04: thumb|left|400 px 20:01 Uhr: Exklusive Ankündigung von einem Forum-Moderator eingefügt. "To be Continued" entfernt, Update kommt vermutlich am 16. September. Exklusive Ankündigung #04: Das Schild für eine Woche kann jetzt auch in Titanliga III und Titanliga II erworben werden! 16. September 14 Uhr: Bisher wurde das Update noch nicht angekündigt, aber es gab auch keine weiteren Ankündigungen. Es ist daher sehr wahrscheinlich, dass das Update sehr bald kommt oder es mit einer Aktion für die Spieler verschoben wird. Genauere und verbindliche Informationen gibt es bisher nicht. 18:42 Uhr: Das Update wurde für demnächst angekündigt. Das Update steht vor der Tür, Chef! Schau dir die Zusammenfassung vom Update an, welches bald live gehen wird! 400px|link= Video-Ankündigung #05: thumb|left|400 px 17. September 16:00 Uhr: DAS UPDATE IST DA! 16:14 Uhr: Die Wartungspause ist gestartet. 16:17 Uhr: Die Release-Notes wurden veröffentlicht. Du findest sie hier. 17:58 Uhr: Die Android-Version des Updates ist verfügbar. Es dauert möglicherweise einen Moment, bis die neue Version im Google Play Store erscheint. 18:30 Uhr: Die Wartungspause ist abgeschlossen. Der Live-Ticker wird nicht mehr aktualisiert. Alles weitere zu neuen Updates, etc. findet ihr im Diskussionsforum:Ankündigungen. 19:12 Uhr: Probleme mit Fehlerlösungen (falls vorhanden) findest du hier. Bleibe auf dem Laufenden Wir werden regelmäßig Updates auf Twitter und Facebook posten, aber natürlich auch diesen Beitrag aktualisieren. Alle Sneak Peeks gibt es wie immer auf der Seite Ankündigungen und weitere Beiträge zum Update werden wir im Neuigkeiten-Portal posten! Was erhofft ihr euch vom Update? Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Neuigkeiten